Talk:Red Lady Oni, Kureha/@comment-24612605-20170310005103/@comment-26290163-20170311203202
No, you're right. You absolutely can. My first sentence probably muddled things. I was saying that since she cannot tutor herself (which would have been amazing), I have found that Hades Fall is the most consistent way to begin controlling multiple copies of her. Ambush requires the soul entering the drop to have been face down, which Hades Fall and Shinobi Scroll both do. IMO, I don't see Defiant as a good fit with Assassin Demons. But, I've been trying to figure out how to not just get her out, but control her with hand and field advantage, which is why I mentioned using Escape as well. Keep in mind that I'm using Zetsu as my main item with this combo, simply because it tutors any card with Set in the drop whenever you attack and I am using the Hades Fall, Escape and Shinobi Scroll. Here is what it might look like. 1. Set Hades Fall (Tutor Red Ogress) and wait for it to trigger. (Silver Rabbit can send her to the drop to, but that would be for emergencies with Hades Fall, since it'd kill the card.) 2. When she's attacked, return her to your hand for 1 Gauge by using Escape. If she has a monster with Ambush in her soul, you'd basically be nullifying an attack, returning Red Ogress to your hand and calling another Monster onto the field. To get more than 1 copy of her that you can cycle, you can simply grab Hades Fall right after you use it the first time since you're using Zetsu and tutor her again. Obviously, there's so many fun things you can do by stacking soul under one Assassin Demon, possibly using Ultimate Buddy, etc...and even though she cannot tutor herself, if you have 1 in your hand when she's called by Ambush, she could tutor a different Ambush Monster into your hand and you could place the copy of her you already had in your hand under the one you just called to the field using Ambush. Then, if you used Escape to negate an attack, you'd get her back in your hand, her other copy would use Ambush again to gain another Monster, and you'd be able to call the new copy to the field and place the copy that just went back into your hand into her soul. Kind of a rinse and repeat. Not that you'd always want to do that, but it's there if you need it. The other methods I'm trying to work on right now to compliment Hades Fall and Escapre are using Shinobi Scroll and Benefit. Shinobi would store Ambush monsters and get draw power as well. Then you could trigger whichever Ambush monster you want hit the drop by calling BDR, Silver Rabbit. Benefit is a bit different, as it'd send your monster to the drop, but it can still negate an attack during your opponent's turn, and since it's a Counter, you could also use it to get more attacks in during your turn. Since life is usually a premium in Katana, the 2 life and 1 gauge when I can Benefit can bring is worth it to me, as long as it proves useful in keeping the Assassin Demon egine running. Hope I cleared that up, but sometimes my long replies do the opposite, so sorry about the confusion!